The Accident
by Colonel Mustard 8
Summary: In response to a challenge by Nyxelestia. Juliet gets in an accident that will change her life forever. She goes to the only person she can think of to help her...
1. Chapter 1

This is a response to a challenge made by Nyxelestia. I would put her challenge here, but that could spoil the plot for those of you that don't want it spoiled. If you would like to see the challenge, it can be found at the bottom of chapter 4 of Nyxelestia's story "Helpless But Not Alone".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

Juliet whistled along with the radio as she drove to work. She had just had a wonderful weekend, and was now driving in to work. She had the weekend off and, for the first time in years, she didn't get called into work once. She spent Saturday at her apartment relaxing, and went shopping on Sunday – something she loved to do but never had time for. She smiled, thinking about how it was going to be a great week.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered cheerily, keeping her eye on the road.

"O'Hara, where are you?" asked Lassiter urgently on the phone. Juliet knew that Lassiter wasn't a particularly friendly person, but when he was this curt something was definitely wrong.

"I'm on Nineteenth," she said, now sounding more alert and tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"I need you to get on the interstate," he commanded, "We've got a drug dealer."

"The one we've been after all week?" Juliet asked, turning her car around and driving towards the interstate."

"Yeah, we found him, but he's escaping. We had a car chasing him but he shot the tires, so be aware of the fact that he has a gun."

"Got it," Juliet said, fully switching into cop mode. She flipped the switch inside the unmarked police car, turning on the sirens. Other cars pulled over as she quickly drove over to the interstate.

"Detective O'Hara in pursuit of a drug dealer on I19, requesting backup," she said into the police radio in her car. She received a response that backup would be provided as soon as possible. The radio voice then gave her a description of the vehicle she was looking for, which she immediately identified as the one right in front of her. The vehicle was nothing special, just a generic brown Sudan, but the thing that made Juliet think it was the dealer was the fact that he started going faster as soon as he heard her sirens.

Juliet rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Pull the vehicle over!" she yelled. The dealer just sped up, trying to get away. Juliet sped up as well, deciding that she needed that backup immediately. The man turned around and stuck his head out the window and looked back at Juliet, causing his car to swerve out of control. He pulled out a gun and aimed it right at Juliet's head. Juliet gasped and slumped down in her seat, trying to let as little of her head show as possible. She heard two gunshots go through the windshield, cracking the glass. When she looked back up she could barely see through the shattered windshield. There were two more gunshots, and her car suddenly spun out of control. She didn't scream, she focused on assuming a position that might help her if she crashed. And she did.

Her head hit the dashboard. Hard. She could still move, but every breath she took brought on excruciating pain to her head. She felt dizzy, and looking down to see the dashboard dripping with her own blood didn't help the feeling. She staggered out of the car, the light of the outside world causing her head even more pain. She saw police cars driving with their sirens on up to the scene. Must have been the backup she called for, arriving just a moment too late.

Juliet walked slowly closer to them, wincing in pain. She still had no idea what she looked like, but she wasn't about to feel her head to see what the damage was. She was too scared that what she felt might make her sick. The backup she had requested had, thank goodness, brought a paramedic car along with them. They all gasped as they saw Juliet.

She was about to call out something to them, but her knees suddenly gave in and she collapsed onto the road. Her vision blurred, the last think she saw were the paramedics rushing to her aid before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short. I experimented with this chapter a lot. 

Originally I had a much more humorous chapter where Lassie is stuck in traffic and almost crashes into a car, but swerves out of the way. Only to find that he has swerved into the path of another car, but he gets out of the way of that one, too. Then he arrives at the police station and witnesses some thug throw a cinder block at Juliet's head... So Juliet was going to get hit in the head either way.

Speaking of humor, this chapter had none, but future ones will have more.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! This after this chapter, I think I'll revise the summary or something. I got enough reviews, but not very many hits at all. I need more readers, so... tell your friends and stuff!

**Disclaimer:** For disclaimer, see Chapter 1.

* * *

Juliet's eyes slid open. She was staring directly into the eyes of another person. She screamed, causing him to scream, too.

"Shawn?" she said.

"Oh good," sighed Shawn, backing up and looking down at Juliet. "They said you wouldn't wake up this soon, but I came to check on you anyway." Juliet looked around the room, taking in her new surroundings. She was in a white hospital room, decorated with 'get well soon' balloons and a fruit basket (with a large pineapple in the center).

"What happened?" she moaned, touching her head. She was startled by the unfamiliar feeling of bandages wrapped around her head.

"You don't remember, you were in a car accident. They told me if you woke up I should test your memory to make sure it's okay," Shawn explained. "Do you remember the accident?"

"Yeah…" Juliet said. The memory was slowly coming back to her.

"You remembered my name's Shawn… do you remember how we know each other?"

"Of course," replied Juliet. Her short term memory felt a little fuzzy, but her long term one was fine. "You're a psychic for the police. We met on the job… and we're… acquaintances."

"Uh… Jules, I don't know how hard you hit your head, but…" Shawn trailed off.

"But what?" Juliet asked, suddenly nervous. "Shawn, am I forgetting something? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe I should call a doctor," Shawn said more to himself than to Juliet.

"Shawn! What are you taking about?"

"Well Jules… I guess I should be the one to tell you this… we're married."

"WHAT?!" Juliet screamed loud enough to wake up several sleeping patients. "Oh, I get it, it's a joke. Funny Shawn," she said sarcastically. Instead of a verbal reply, Shawn held out his fist at Juliet, revealing a gold wedding ring around his fourth finger. Juliet gasped. "Does this mean… that something is seriously wrong with my brain?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Shawn joked, putting his fist down.

"I'm talking about my memory, Shawn," she snapped. "But now that you mention it… I can't believe we're married."

Shawn sighed. "Don't believe it, I was just kidding." Juliet punched Shawn in the arm hard enough to leave a huge bruise. He whimpered, trying not to scream.

"Shawn! Don't mess with me like that. I'm recovering from a serious injury!"

"Now I am too," Shawn replied, referring to his arm. "Anyway, seriously, are you feeling okay?"

"Well my head hurts a little, but I'm basically fine," Juliet replied, moving her arms and legs around to make sure she still could.

"Great," Shawn replied. "They said when you wake up you can leave, provided you aren't delusional or something."

Juliet stood up, and other than feeling a little dizzy from being in a hospital bed for so long, she felt fine. Suddenly she froze and collapsed on the floor. Her vision began to blur again, just like it had when she collapsed after the accident.

She could faintly hear Shawn calling, "Jules," but soon his voice was gone, and her vision was black.

But only for a moment.

After about two seconds, Juliet opened her eyes, finding herself in an elevator. The elevator was crowded, and the doors were open. "Hold the door," she heard someone call. She saw Shawn running towards the elevator.

"Shawn!" she called. "I don't know what happened, I was in the hospital room and the last thing I remember was collapsing…" she trailed off when she realized that Shawn appeared to be ignoring her. "Shawn!" she yelled as Shawn stepped into the doors, colliding with her causing her to move violently out of the way. Shawn, however, didn't react to this collision at all; it was almost as if Juliet weren't there. She tried moving his arm, but as hard as she tried, it wouldn't budge.

"Can you hear me?" she asked loudly. "Can any of you hear me?" she asked the whole elevator. The other people just stared forward, not reacting to Juliet at all.

"Hey, do you have the time?" one man in the elevator asked.

Shawn looked at his watch. "It's three thirty," he said as the doors closed.

Juliet was now panicking. She had no idea where she was or why no one could see, hear, or feel her. The elevator started to move down, and then stopped. Everyone in the elevator looked at each other, murmuring about what the problem could be. The lights then went off, and Juliet felt the elevator plummet to the deaths of the people inside.

She screamed, and then realized that she was alive. "Jules!" Shawn exclaimed. "Oh my God, you just collapsed and started screaming. Do you need to stay here at the hospital?"

"Shawn?" she said quietly. She looked around and realized that she was on the floor of her hospital room with Shawn standing over her. "Shawn! You're alive!" She got off the ground and hugged Shawn tightly.

"Jules, seriously, are you okay?" a very concerned Shawn asked. "I think you need to stay in the hospital a little longer." Juliet looked at the clock.

"_Three twenty-five? But Shawn said it_ _was three thirty in the elevator!_" Juliet thought. "_Maybe… oh God, maybe I am going crazy._"

"I'm going to the first floor to tell that lady at the desk about what just happened," Shawn said, leaving the room. Juliet followed him out into the hall and saw the same people in the elevator as she had a moment earlier.

"Hold the door," she heard Shawn say as he started walking towards the elevator.

"_This is just like…_"

"Stop!" she called out to Shawn. He turned around and looked at her.

"Why?" Shawn asked. Juliet ran over to the elevator.

"This elevator is broken!" she announced, putting her arm in the door to keep it from closing. "Everyone out!"

"Jules, what are you doing?" Shawn asked. Juliet had to physically grab people and lead them out of the elevator, but eventually everyone who was in the elevator earlier was now in the hall, complaining about the 'crazy lady' that was keeping them from getting to the floor they needed to go to. Juliet ignored them and pushed the down button on the outside of the empty elevator, sending it down.

"What'd you do that for?" asked an angry woman. Juliet opened her mouth to answer, but then heard the elevator smash into the ground floor with a loud crash.

"I told you, the elevator's broken," she replied. The people started slowly walking towards the stairs, a few of them stopping to thank Juliet for saving them.

"Wow, how'd you know it was broken?" Shawn asked.

"I… I'm a detective Shawn, I'm really observant," she answered. "You have no idea what it's like to see things from my point of view."

Shawn snorted. "Right… I know nothing about what it's like to be really observant… I'm just a psychic."

"And I have no idea what it's like to be a psychic," Juliet said, although she didn't really believe it.

* * *

That was a decently long one, right?

So, I think it's safe to reveal what Nyxelestia's challenge was now without spoiling the plot. The challenge was to make a character besides Shawn a real psychic (because there are way too many stories out there already where Shawn becomes a real psychic). The only restriction is that the author can't give them psychic powers via electricity or fourtune cookie.

So I picked Jules and head trauma. I tried radiation first, but it didn't work. I had trouble coming up with a reason as to why Juliet would be locked in a bath room that's slowly filling with radioactive waste...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

I liked writing this. It was fun. Now, time to once again shamlessly advertise my other fic.

It's called April 24 and if you get the chance you should read it. It's not a Psych fic, it's for Freedom Writers (which I'm still trying to get on the site). It's under Misc. Movies, but it would be easier to just find it in my profile. It's only got one review, so I could use some more!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I still can't believe I let you leave," Shawn commented behind the wheel of Gus' company car, which he had borrowed to take Juliet home.

"You _let_ me leave? Shawn, you're not a doctor," Juliet responded from the passenger's seat. She was, regrettably, still wearing her hospital gown, but was having Shawn drive her straight home so she could change.

"True, but I didn't tell the doctors about your little episode," Shawn retorted. "I'm still seriously concerned about that."

"Shawn, you have episodes all the time," Juliet reminded him.

"True, but I'm a psychic. Mine are different."

"Don't be so sure," Juliet muttered. She didn't quite know what happened back in the hospital, but it scared her and she hoped it never happened again. It was like… she saw what happened before it happened. Maybe this was what Shawn felt like every day…

"What?" Shawn asked, not taking his eyes off the road. "Jules, are you having psychic-like tendencies?"

"Of course not," Juliet lied. She suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. The road in front of her became a blur and the sound of Shawn telling some fake story about when he first knew he was a psychic was getting weaker and weaker. Eventually, the sound vanished and her vision became black, just like it had in the hospital.

After two seconds, she could see and hear again. She was still sitting in the car with Shawn, and Shawn was looking over at her talking excitedly.

"And then I told my Dad that there was a woman named Peek-a-boo Sanchez in my room, but it wasn't a woman, it was a spirit!" Shawn babbled. Juliet, still confused by what had just happened, decided everything was back to normal. She remembered that last time Shawn couldn't even see her, and now he was talking directly to her. She noticed that Shawn, whose eyes had strayed far from the road, was now swerving into the other lane.

"Shawn, eyes on the road," Juliet reprimanded, but Shawn just kept talking. "Shawn!" Juliet barked before realizing that Shawn was ignoring her just like last time, he was just somehow ignoring her while talking to her at the same time. She saw a large delivery truck with a sleepy looking driver round the corner. "Shawn!" she screamed, knowing it was useless. The driver didn't seem to notice Shawn, and vice-versa. Juliet tried grabbing the steering wheel, but she was reminded that she couldn't move anything either.

Shawn stopped talking and looked through the windshield just as the truck and the car were ready to collide. "No!" Juliet screamed, watching Shawn's body tense up. The next thing she saw was the two vehicles colliding, but then there was a flash of white light.

She found herself in the car with Shawn again, although this time she wasn't as surprised to see him. She also noticed that she must not have cried out in pain, because Shawn was chatting away as usual.

"So I saw this woman in my room, and she started telling me stuff about the future," Shawn said.

"Peek-a-boo," Juliet whispered to herself.

"Uh, yeah, that was her name. How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Uh…" Juliet looked out at the road and saw the corner the truck came around in her 'vision' and she saw Shawn, who was looking at her, swerve into the other lane. "Shawn, get on the other side of the road!" Juliet commanded. This time, unlike in her vision, Shawn listened to her and swerved into the correct lane before the truck came around the corner.

"Good call, Jules, I could have hit that thing," Shawn thanked. They saw the sleep deprived driver swerve around before passing them. "Wow, I definitely would have hit that thing… wait. I would have hit that thing. And – and you knew about it somehow!" Shawn turned to Juliet again, but not before slowing the car down so he would have time to react if something else happened.

"Shawn, don't be silly," Juliet defensively.

"And… and the elevator! And peek-a-boo Jenkins!"

"It was Peek-a-boo Sanchez," Juliet corrected, immediately mentally kicking herself after.

"That… is right. I was thinking Sanchez. Jules… what's going on?"

"_Well… he is a psychic, maybe he can help,_" Juliet thought.

"Er, Shawn, I… I think my head injury might have given me some kind of… psychic powers."

* * *

Well, there you go. Of course I put off Shawn's reaction until the next chapter; did you really expect anything else? Come on guys, you know me better than that.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaaack! Here's chapter four. I tried to make Shawn's reaction as Shawn-like as possible, but it was kind of hard. Would he instantly believe her? Would he think she's lying? Would he think she's gone coocoo? We'll see...

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

* * *

"Jules…" Shawn said quietly. He looked like he wanted to look at her, but he wasn't going to make the mistake of taking his eyes off the road again. "Are you joking?"

"No, Shawn," she said seriously. "I think I'm… a psychic."

"Oh," said Shawn still not taking his eyes off the road. Then he made a U-turn. "Jules, I think we need to go back to the hospital. There must be something wrong. Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought…"

"Shawn, turn back around!" Juliet commanded. "I told you because I knew you _wouldn't_ think I'm crazy! After all, you're a psychic too."

"That's right…" Shawn said thoughtfully, deciding to turn the car back around. "I am. And… you are, too?"

"I think so," said Juliet. "I… I don't know how… I can't explain."

"Are you _sure_ you're not crazy?"

"Shawn!" Juliet snapped. She had expected Shawn to be more sensitive, considering he was a psychic too. Although now she didn't know why; Shawn was never really the 'sensitive' type. But that didn't explain why he, of all people, would think she was lying. "I'm serious! How else do you think I knew about the elevator? Or the truck?"

"That's right…" Shawn said. He turned to look at her. "Hey, don't you find it a little odd that I've had two near-death experiences in about an hour? How likely is that? It sounds like a poorly written piece of fiction or something…"

"Eyes on the road, Shawn," Juliet reprimanded. "So… do you believe me or not?"

"I don't know," Shawn answered honestly after a brief pause. "Can you… describe what's been happening to you?"

"Well," Juliet started, "It's like… my vision blurs and everything goes black. I suddenly show up… in what I guess is the future. I can't touch anyone, and no one can hear me. I just see what happens, and then poof – it's gone. And I'm back to… reality."

"Really?" asked Shawn softly. Juliet nodded. "That's so cool!"

"Shawn!" she snapped again. "This is serious… and what's so cool about it? Doesn't this kind of thing happen to you all the time?"

"Oh yeah," said Shawn. "What I meant is that it's cool that you're psychic too! There are two of us, fighting side by side! And Gus… but who needs him?! We can be a crime fighting duo!"

"Focus, Shawn," Juliet said.

"Right…" said Shawn. "Are you experiencing any negative side affects like pain or anything?" Shawn asked, feeling like a doctor.

"Well, the first time there was a little bit of pain, but it wasn't bad. And the second time there was no pain at all," Juliet described.

"Well then, that brings us back to cool!" Shawn exclaimed. "Wail till I tell the Chief!"

"No," Juliet said. "We can't tell her. She's not as… liberal as you," she explained, choosing her words carefully. "She'd send me to a mental home."

"Oh yeah," Shawn said. "And telling Lassie is out of the question. I'm going to tell Gus, but that's it."

"Okay," Juliet agreed. "I'll just pretend that I'm solving cases the old fashioned way. That'll be tough."

"Yeah, I can imagine," said Shawn mysteriously. "This is going to be great, Jules! I can't wait!"

"Me neither," Juliet said, although she was a bit worried. But she thought that with Shawn, a real psychic, by her side, she could handle whatever problems came her way. Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

I'm sorry for waiting you wait so long to see his reaction. I'm also sorry if this chapter was dissapointing. And I'm sorry for apologizing so much.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

So, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

* * *

"Shawn!" Juliet whispered excitedly at Shawn as she saw him walk through the doors of the SBPD. She was waiting eagerly at her desk for Shawn; she didn't want to go into the Chief's office without him. She also didn't want to be late – thank goodness Shawn was on time for once.

She found herself thinking of Shawn as sort of a security blanket, a thought that scared and disturbed her. But all she was really worried about now was going in there with Shawn.

"I'm so glad you're here," Juliet whispered once Shawn got close enough that they could talk.

"Good to see you too," Shawn whispered. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," Juliet admitted, no longer whispering.

"So… have any more visions?" Shawn asked using air quotes on the word visions (which Juliet found strange since he was a psychic, too).

"No," Juliet said. "And keep your voice down when you're talking about that stuff."

"Were you waiting for me? Aw, Jules, that's so nice!" Shawn said, changing the subject.

"Well I think that… 'it' might be triggered by some crime scene photos or something and it would be best if you're there to cover for me when I stare off into space," explained Juliet. "Wait, for you, is it usually triggered by stuff you see? Or does it just happen randomly?"

"Uh… little of both," Shawn said vaguely. "But that's unimportant. Let's go!" Juliet rolled her eyes at Shawn's enthusiasm, but became nervous when she looked at the door to the Chief's office. She didn't even know for sure that she would even have a vision – as far as she knew she would never have another vision again. But something told her it would really help to have Shawn there.

She turned the knob and opened the door, stepping into the Chief's office. She saw the Chief at her desk, looking through a folder. She looked up at Shawn and Juliet when she saw them come in, Shawn shutting the door behind them.

"O'Hara," the Chief greeted excitedly. "How are you feeling? You gave us at the station quite a scare."

"I'm okay," Juliet said. "Except for, well, you know." She gestured at the bandage she still had around her head.

"Well, if you don't feel up to taking this case…"

"No, I can do it," Juliet assured.

"Alright then," the Chief said happily. "A house on the west side of town was broken into two days ago. The father, mother, and seven-year-old daughter are all missing. We think it had something to do with the father – we think he may have been involved in a drug organization. If you take a look at this crime scene photo of the kitchen, you can see that there was obviously a struggle."

The Chief handed a photo to Juliet. She looked down at it and, as she expected, her vision stated to blur. She saw that Shawn had noticed, and the last thing she heard was him starting to tell the Chief some ridiculous story. She suddenly found herself in a dimly light, small area. She was crouched down – the ceiling was too low to stand – and there didn't appear to be a door there. She then noticed that she was not the only person in the room.

There was a small girl, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were red and bloodshot, and her cheeks had tears on them. She looked very scared.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that you can't hear me," Juliet said cynically. As expected, the girl didn't react at all to what Juliet said. "Great," she muttered. As she was looking around and trying to figure out where she could be, she heard thumping above her and the faint sound of a familiar voice talking about pineapples. Pineapples…

She then heard much faster thumping noises, and then the wall started to move. The girl did react to these noises. What appeared to be a panel in the wall was moved out of the way, and Juliet came face to face with… herself.

She screamed, but no one heard her. She quickly remembered that she was having a vision, but she guessed that screaming is a normal reaction to seeing one's self. Juliet noticed that the girl was reacting to future-Juliet. She backed up into the wall of the area, trembling and whimpering.

"Shawn!" future-Juliet called. "I found the daughter." Juliet felt the now familiar sensation of her vision blurring, and before she knew it she found herself back in the Chief's office.

"So then," Shawn said to the Chief, "She gave me a fifty-two on the test, just because I thought that vodka was on the Periodic Table of Elements!"

"Spencer, what does any of this have to do with the case?" asked the Chief. Juliet reminded herself to thank Shawn later for covering for her during her vision. "O'Hara, are you okay? You looked a little spaced out."

"Just thinking," Juliet lied.

"What do you think we should do about the case, Jules?" asked Shawn knowingly. Juliet thought about it. Her vision was really not very helpful.

"I guess we should go to the scene of the crime to see if I – you get any visions or anything," said Juliet. Shawn nodded in agreement.

When Juliet and Shawn arrived in the house, the first thing that they noticed was a strange smell. It smelled like urine, but it wasn't very strong. They noticed that there was indeed a struggle in the kitchen, and it was a big one. There was a knife on the ground covered in what appeared to be blood. The kitchen table had been knocked down, and so had all of the chairs. There was a wooden staircase on the left wall of the room.

"Woah," Shawn said, looking around the kitchen and touching various items. "What happened in here?"

"Um, a fight?" guessed Juliet. She thought about any details in her vision that might help her find the daughter. She decided that Shawn had the kitchen covered and started slowly up the old fashioned staircase.

"Hey Jules," Shawn called, "they've got a pineapple in here! I know that there was a fight in here, but do you want to share it?"

"_Wait a minute,_" Juliet thought. The thumping… Shawn talking about pineapple… Juliet quickly put two and two together and ran down the stairs. She looked at the side of the staircase, and just as she thought, there was a large square shaped panel that was slightly out of place. She walked up and moved it out of the way, propping it against the wall.

She saw the same room that she had seen in her vision, and the same little girl. "Shawn!" she called. "I found the daughter." Juliet was squatting, getting ready to enter the little room (the entrance was close to the ground). Shawn crouched behind her, looking inside. "Come on, sweetie," Juliet said, holding out a hand. The girl whimpered and backed up.

"We're not going to hurt you," Shawn assured.

"Look behind you!" the girl yelled. Shawn and Juliet whirled around just in time to see a man with a big, shiny axe held high above his head. They both screamed as he swung the axe down.

* * *

Yeah... sorry about the cliffie.

I know this has nothing to do with anything, but I've noticed something. Whenever I read a story on this site, I automatically assume it was written by a girl. I have no idea why, I just do. So for the record, I'm not a girl. I'm not sure how many other male Psych writers are on this site, but just so you know, I'm one.

That's all... please review!


End file.
